real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Robin is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: All-Stars. He originally competed in Survivor: Mexico and later in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Legends. Being one of the main antagonists with his sister Bella, Robin played a very big and smart game by keeping his allies together till very long and not being seen as the brains of the siblings power duo. Robin managed to win some challenges, made moves and was on the majority for a very long time. He got voted out right before final tribal council because he would've won the game easily if he went to the end. Because of his mastermind and strategic game, Robin is viewed as one of the most strategic players ever. In All-Stars, Robin continued to play a big game and sided with the right people since the start. Robin had a huge knownledge about the game and the people which he used as an advantage. During the pre-merge phase, Robin controlled the votes into his way and almost always made sure his target went home. At the merge, Robin began to stand out of the others by winning immunities, making majority and being part of big moves. He took Aubrey, who he saw as a goat, to the end and voted out public favorite number one Hannah to the jury. At final tribal council, Robin won after a close fight against Aubrey making him the winner of the biggest season ever. In Heroes vs. Villains, Robin became the big villain of the show by making many enemies throughout the season. He played big since the start, being on several target lists, making moves and surviving to the merge. At the merge he became the big villain everyone hated, trying to make moves by backstabbing his former allies and lying. His move by stealing Chloe's idol made him even getting more hated. Besides his succesfull idol plays, his immunity wins and big all-star gameplay he got disrespected by the jury and lost the vote at the final tribal council against hero Pepper, making him the first person to win and lose final tribal council. In Legends, Robin arrived as a strong leader and found himself starting in a good spot by siding with his fellow winners Chelsea and Pamela, and creating a side alliance with Jerome. His dominance at tribe caused to be a problem when Casey decides to target him. The two head against each other and a rivalry is started. At the first tribal council, Robin causes drama by targeting Casey and Pamela, who he accused of having a side alliance with his target, who is the former. Robin's aggressive gameplay cost him the game when he gets blindsided by the entire tribe minus ally Jerome. Robin is seen as the ultimate survivor player because of him making the most days in his seasons, by nearly playing the most days a player could. Also his big games in all his seasons led him to being the biggest old school survivor villain. Survivor: Mexico Name: Robin Tribe: Cervello Personal Claim to Fame: Hm nothing much, I just won Brain-squeezers season one, two and three. They rank me as the best player there. Inspiration in Life: There is a logical answer behind every question. Hobbies: Puzzling, going to festivals, watching horror movies and watching game shows like Survivor. Pet Peeves: People who pretend to be dumb, people who hang out with dumb people and people who are actually... dumb. 3 Words to Describe You: Intelligent, Evil, Calculated If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A box of horror movies, my cat because she makes me calm and of course a notepad to write all my strategies in. Reason for Being on Survivor: As a huge game-player and winner of a game show already, I had to apply for this show. This show needs me. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I don't really care about lying, I'll just do it. I can play hard, I can play lowkey. But whatever I do will make me win. I got experience and I know how to read people. I will be the next masterful manipulator in the series. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Robin Tribe Designation: Brooklyn Player he respects the most: I'd say Bella at first but if I'm being 100% honest, I'll say Bahamas and Greece contestant Luna. Player he respects the least: Wayne during Mexico. He did better in Greece. Previous Finishes: 4th. Favorite Past Moment: Making almost the end with my sister, laughing our asses off by surviving the most shocking tribals ever. Why Did You Come Back?: To gain the title of Sole Survivor since I have no sister on my side. I can do this by my own. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Robin Tribe Designation: Villains Player he respects the most: It's still gonna be Bella and Luna. Player he respects the least: I disrespect a lot of players. If you know you suck at it, don't play. I say Alexander for trying to quit this game. Previous Finishes: 4th & 1st (DAMN)!!!! Favorite Past Moment: Winning All-Stars, voting out the queen, playing with my sister and winning immunities. Why Did You Come Back?: To ofcourse win a million dollars again. I know how to manipulate people, how to win challenges and how to make moves. It's my job to do that because I'm one of the best players ever. And I'm a villain, I got this is in the bag. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Robin Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player he respects the most: You gotta do a lot to earn my respect. But the person that I'm looking up to is the person who has beat me based on all-round gameplay, amount of days played and popularity and that's Luna. Definitely the best player. Player he respects the least: There are countless amount of players who have made mistakes, did horrible stuff and were a tragedy to watch. But the person that stays the worst out of all players is Jason. I've done some pretty bad stuff, but that was all game. He did strictly personal abuse towards a other player. Previous Finishes: 1st, 2nd & 4th. Pretty neat tribe record, if I can myself. Favorite Past Moment: I only have good memories when I look back at Survivor. I did great in Mexico, All-Stars and Heroes vs. Villains. I won All-Stars, because I played big and strong. And lost in Heroes vs. Villains despite even playing better. I feel like I lost the game because of the jury being too bitter, but in my opinion I still won Heroes vs. Villains. In my opinion, I am the two-time winner. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Because let's be honest, which three-time player placed in the top 5 three times? Who won, got second and fourth plus winning the Fan Favorite poll? There is no other played who played this legendary as me. No one did that. And that's why I'm a legend. I'll win this time because people look up to me, they're scared of me and they wanna keep me to protect them. Voting History Trivia * He won the most challenges during Mexico. ** He also won the most individual challenges. * He and Bella are the first siblings to play together in Survivor. * Robin is the very first player to play two idols on himself succesfully after each other. * He's also the first person to have been saved thrice by three different idols. He played two by himself while Ursula used an idol on him as well. * Robin is the first person to reach final tribal council twice. ** He, Pamela and Hunter are the only three players to reach Final Tribal Council twice. * Robin is the first person to win final tribal council but lose it as well. * After his game in Heroes vs. Villains, Robin was viewed as the biggest villain to ever play on Survivor. * In all his seasons, Robin won 3 individual immunities, making him the strongest physical player. ** He is tied with Candice for winning the most individual immunity challenges in their Survivor career, with 9 wins. * At the reunion of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Robin stated he would retire from Survivor and never play again as he stated his journey was over and was happy with what he reached so far. He also stated he would love to return as a guest to help working on seasons in the future. ** He made an exception for Survivor: Legends, because he thought he could win again. ** Robin stated at The After Survivor Show: Episode 2 that he wouldn't play again after Legends. * Robin is the first person to have been on the jury, win and lose Final Tribal Council and voted out pre-jury. * In Legends, Robin failed to make the merge for the first time in his Survivor career. * Robin is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Zoey, Casey, Hannah, Jakey and Quinn. * Robin's mother, Miranda played also on Survivor. She was a contestant on Survivor: Blood vs. Water. * Robin is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Willem, Kirk-Patrick, Mikayla, Xenomania, Billy, Bella, Hannah and Jakey. ** He competed on The Amazing Race: 2 together with his sister, Bella. They became the first full Survivor duo to compete on the Amazing Race.